Within electrical systems, a busbar (also referred to as a bus bar, buss bar, or bussbar) is an electrically conductive element to which multiple electrical contacts may be attached. A busbar may be used to distribute and/or combine an electrical ground or an electrical potential with respect to multiple electrical sources and/or electrical sinks. A busbar may further provide a thermal pathway for dissipating heat rejected by electrical sources and/or electrical sinks that are connected to the bus bar. As an example, a bus bar may be included within a battery system that contains an array of many batteries that are in electrical contact with the busbar. A busbar is typically formed from a metallic material having substantially more mass and substantially greater cross-section than the individual electrical contacts that connect the electrical sources and/or sinks to the busbar.